


the legendary Miss Presley Bardot (art)

by PaulMcCharmly



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drag Show, Drawing, John in drag and sitting on Paul´s lap, John wants to be loved by Paul... just Paul - nobody else but Paul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulMcCharmly/pseuds/PaulMcCharmly
Summary: Fanart of "It´s A Drag..." by smothermeinrelish
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	the legendary Miss Presley Bardot (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smothermeinrelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smothermeinrelish/gifts).




End file.
